Realizations
by Elizabethxx
Summary: What happens when two complicated human beings don't know they're in love, and finally realize they are? HHHHHUUUUUDDDDYYYY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to whoever is reading this story... or clicked on it or whatever... READ MY STORY! I promise you'll like it.:)**

**Anyways, I had posted this on a website called , and never really updated it, but I figured I would, and post it on here.**

**I usually write mostly Huddy college/UMich fics, but I figured I'd write a story about them as how they are now.**

**So, I hope I did good...:D**

**_-Elizabeth._**

* * *

He hated reality, more than anything else. The realization that his pain would never subside. The realization that his loneliness would never be fully cured. And the fact that the woman he was so madly in love with, could never be his. These were the realizations he woke up to every morning. But, this morning was different, not only because it was the morning after Kutner's death, but, in what little humanity he had in him, there was hope. Of course, he knew his leg would never be healed, but he had hope for the other two. Maybe, he wouldn't have to pay to cure his loneliness anymore, maybe, just maybe, he could get it for free, by the woman he loved. That is where the second hope came in, getting her. It had been months since the kiss happened, and yet, he could still taste her on his lips. But, like always, he screwed it up. He never discussed to her how he felt. Too afraid to get hurt again. Too afraid to hurt her. Too afraid to lose their employer-employee relationship. But, on this chilly spring day, everything was going to change, he didn't know it, nor did she.

The warm air from inside PPTH hit his face, as he walked into the building.  
"You're late, like always.." Cuddy spoke as she exited the clinic doors and walked towards him.  
"Sorry, hooker last night."  
"Clinic is what you'll be doing for the rest of the day."  
"Can't, got a case." "When I didn't say that in a form of a question, that means it's a demand."  
"By definition of me saying I have a case, that means, I'm too busy to deal with bitchy mothers and annoying kids."  
"House..."  
"I'll call up one of my peeps to do it."  
"No. You, clinic, now."  
He ignored her, and entered the elevator. Before the door could shut, she slid in. House breathed loudly with annoyance.  
"Cuddy, I told you, no sex in the elevator! So unprofessional.."  
She looked towards the other staff members in the elevator, now tilting her head down in embarrassment, hiding her rosey red cheeks. Once the other staff had gotten off at there floor, she broke the silence.  
"Wilson told me."  
_Oh, God, here we go._ He thought to himself.  
"About what?"  
"You think you're losing your 'gift'".  
"Why do you even care?"  
"I just wanted..-" The door slid open, now at House's floor. He walked out, while she stayed in, He turned back to her.  
"..Yes? You just wanted to what?"  
"Nothing." She said with a half smile. The door slid shut right after.

"Wilson..."

He states quietly towards himself, as he headed to the Oncologist's office.

* * *

"You told Cuddy..."

He states, walking in Wilson's office, plopping in a chair in front of Wilson's desk.

"I'm sure I can guess what you mean..."  
"Thanks to you she's going to be on my back, watching me like I'm her child." "House, she does that anyways." "Yes, but not as motherly, more as controlling bitchy administrator way." "She's just showing she cares." "Cuddy doesn't care. She cares about the hospitals business. Nothing more, nothing less."  
House gives a simple shrug of his shoulders, while Wilson shakes his head, and looks at him. "If she didn't care, and only cared about the hospital, you wouldn't be here." His eyes begin to roam the room as he thinks silently to himself, maybe Wilson was right...

* * *

**Review... Review...? Review? *ahem* review! Please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys, really sorry this is such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be alot longer.**

**Anyways, thank you all for the spectacular reviews! I love em'.:)**

**_-Elizabeth._**

* * *

The wooden doors of her office swung open, and she knew who it was.  
His cane thumped on the ground as he walked towards her, sitting at her desk.  
"Need a Liver biopsy."  
He stared at her blankly, no expression was on his face.  
"Ok.."  
He tilted his head slighty to the left, questioning her answer.  
"That's it? Are you not going to question me? Or, ask if there is something that could compromise this procedure?"  
"Actually, no, because you're off the case."  
"What? Why? I haven't done anything close to insane, not yet atleast."  
"House, you haven't been sleeping, you need sleep."  
"Right... I can't tell if a patient needs a Liver biospy or not, I don't even think I can tell if Foreman is char coal black, or milky white"  
"Exactly. Go home, and get some rest"  
"Patients dieing."  
"House, I just said you're off the case."  
"My point. If a patient's dieing, you don't drop the best doctor treating him."  
"Foreman will take over the case, you can come back when you're brain is properly awake."  
"You're wearing a dark purple matching underwear set, and instead of you wearing you're normal black heels, you're wearing a new pair of brown stilettos… My brain's fine."  
She squinted her eyes slightly.  
"And, today you have more eye liner on than what you usaully do. Trying to really play the adminstrator role?"  
He lifted his eye brows, putting more emphasis into his comment.  
"If the patient isn't diagnosed within 48 hours, Foreman's taking over, and you're going home. Understand?"  
"He'll be diagnosed within… I'm going to bet 13 hours."  
He quickly turned around, and then left her office, determined to get the case solved.

* * *

He had come up with the answer, within 11 hours. Now, it was finally time to get sleep, if only he could. The hallucinations of Amber had disappeared, but he still wasn't able to fall asleep. While he layed there in his bed, staring at his cream white ceiling, pale blue sheets covered his abdomen and on down. His eyes were closing more and more with every second, until a knock was heard by his ears. A knock that happened to come from outside his apartment, a very familiar knock.

* * *

**Review people! Please? :D**


End file.
